claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Raki
Etymology ラキ a variant of ラッキー Rakkī (Lucky). Puns and allusions—based on "luck" or "lucky"— go untranslated, due to the use of "Raki" in most translations. Much irony in the name. Appearance A preadolescence male in Scenes 001–063, with disheveled hair and scar beside left eye. After 7-year Timeskip, appears as young adult in Doga with Priscilla.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 87 Resembles "Leo Halford" of ''Angel Densetsu'' in both appearance and personality. Personality Extroverted. Opposite of introverted personality of Clare. Trusting, uncynical. Eternal optimist. History 'Clare' 'Early arc' 'Doga' In village of Doga, Raki meets Clare,Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 28; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 who later saves him from Yoma disguised as older brother, Zaki.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 'Egon' Raki is exiled from Doga after death of Zaki. He collapses in desert. The silhouette of a Claymore warrior watches.Claymore 1, Scene 003, pp. 110–111; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 Raki awakes at an inn. The innkeeper tells him that a Claymore brought him to Egon village. Raki searches for the Claymore. A stranger tells him that a Claymore is looking for him.Claymore 1, Scene 003, pp. 112–119; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 Clare again saves Raki from a Yoma outside Egon.Claymore 1, Scene 003, p. 125; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 She allows Raki to accompany her as "cook."Claymore 1, Scene 003, p. 146; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 'Strah' In manga, Clare rescues Raki after her assignment in Strah. In anime, Raki accompanies Clare at Strah.Claymore, Anime Scene 02 'Mount Shire' Later, at oasis Rubel meets Clare. He suspects Raki reminds Clare of her past. He gives her a Black Card from Elena.Claymore 1, Scene 004, p. 161; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 Clare rendezvous with Elena at Mount Shire, where Clare euthanizes her friend, despite Raki's protests.Claymore 1, Scene 004, pp. 174–183; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 'Rabona' Clare is sent to Holy City of Rabona, on request from Father Vincent. Raki pretends to be younger brother to enhance Clare's disguise.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 7; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Her mission is to find and kill a Yoma that appeared in Rabona.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 15; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 The killings are taking place in the cathedral. The Yoma responsible nearly kills Clare.Claymore 2, Scene 007, p. 98; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 When she recovers, she examines church members, while the Yoma, pretending to be a saint's corpse, threatens Raki downstairs. Clare, with the help of Galk and Sid, kills Yoma.Claymore 3, Scene 010, pp. 36–37; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 But when Clare awakens, Raki inadvertently reverts her back to normal.Claymore 3, Scene 011, p. 57; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Awakened Hunts' 'Paburo Hunt' Clare forces Paburo Hunt to wait a week. Hunt leader, Miria, is already hostile, due to Clare's previous behavior in Toriro.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 106–110; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Helen teases Clare for bring Raki, as well as her low rank. Miria breaks up resulting fight.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 123–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 'Gonahl Hunt' ='Ophelia' = Clare meets Ophelia, leader of Gonahl Hunt. Ophelia discovers Clare is half-awakened. She seizes Clare.Claymore 6, Scene 031, pp. 126–127; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Raki's attack frees Clare. Clare warns Ophelia that by killing Raki, Ophelia will forfeit her life. But Ophelia replies only if there are living witnesses. Which she does not intend on leaving.Claymore 6, Scene 032, p. 140; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Ophelia cuts off Clare's legs. She challenges Clare to reattach them as she fights Raki in a sword match. With each passing minute, Ophelia increase her skill level, till Raki is killed.Claymore 6, Scene 032, pp. 141–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 ='Visitor' = But a young girl appears. She morphs into the Former Single-digit Awakened Being.Claymore 6, Scene 032, p. 157; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Clare reattaches her legs, but Ophelia throws Raki to the Awakened Being. She hold down Clare face-down as Raki is about to be eaten. Clare awakens and escapes Ophelia's control. Then she rescues Raki.Claymore 6, Scene 033, p. 178; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 While Ophelia is preoccupied with the Awakened Being, Clare flees with Raki.Claymore 6, Scene 033, p. 189; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 ='Kiss' = Clare senses Ophelia's victory over Awakened Being. With little time left, she orders Raki to flee in the opposite direction, while she holds off Ophelia.Claymore 7, Scene 034, pp. 25–26; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Raki protests, wanting to stay with Clare. But she gives him a "shut-up kiss," saying three things: be quiet, that she cares for him, and farewell.Claymore 7, Scene 034, p. 28; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 She promises to stay alive and search for him. Finally, he relents and flees.Claymore 7, Scene 034, p. 29; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 'Isley' 'Manga version' After separating from Clare in Scene 034, Raki reappears wandering through ruin of Alfons village. He escaped from slave prison. Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 123He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him.Claymore 10, Scene 055, pp. 125–127 Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore 10, Scene 055, pp. 128–131 Later, Raki awakes, surprised Priscilla is asleep in bed with him.Claymore 10, Scene 056, p. 135 While Isley spars with Raki, Priscilla wanders outside. Raki finds Priscilla, as she senses the Yoma Power of the Claymore warriors going out—one-by-one.Claymore 11, Scene 061, pp. 109–125 Raki later reappears with Priscilla in Mucha. They feel the ground quake as Isley battles Luciela.Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 159 'Anime version' In ruined village, Raki searches among gravemarks of Claymore Swords, hoping not to find Clare's Symbol. Relieved that she is not buried here, he moves through ruined village. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Raki accompanies Isley and Priscilla, as they camp in the winter forest.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Later, Raki discovers Priscilla feeding on a dead man in cavern. Raki almost behead her. Isley explains to him that Priscilla is an Awakened Being.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Isley takes Raki and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. Refugees alert Raki to Claymore warriors fighting in Pieta.Claymore, Anime Scene 22 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneuve and Helen follow. Jean finds Raki crying in alleyway. After speaking with Jean, Raki decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare. Priscilla and Clare battle in volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Clare leaves with Raki. Series for Raki ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year Timeskip' 'Doga' 'Eyes' Organization Eyes, Renée, confronts Raki in village. She demands to know how he detected the Yoma. When he equivocates, she grabs him by the collar. But a small child intervenes. Renée at first ignores the child, but suddenly retreats.Claymore ''15, Scene 081, p. 115 Raki tries to reassure Renée, who cannot believe he would let the child accompany him. After Renée leaves, Raki pats the head of Priscilla.''Claymore 15, Scene 081, p. 117 'Isley's Last Stand' Meanwhile in Mucha, Abyss Feeders pursue Isley. In unnamed town, he cannot regenerate his legs and topples. Abyss Feeders finish him off. His last thoughts are about his "family,"—Priscilla, Raki and himself.Claymore 16, Scene 089, pp. 184–185 'Ticelli' In the village of Ticelli, Priscilla tells Raki that "something big has awakened."Claymore 17, Scene 092, p. 95 Destroyer begins rod barrage. Priscilla holds back Raki—a rod barely misses him.Claymore 17, Scene 094, pp. 156–157 In flashback, when Raki is hit with Parasitic Rods, Priscilla abandons him. A stronger source of Teresa's scent is coming from the Destroyer. In gratitude for leading her this far, she leaves Raki with her arm buried in his shoulder.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 110, pp. 71–75 Retrieval Squad finds Raki. Dae surprised Raki alive. He orders Raki to be brought back to Organization Headquarters.Claymore 18, Scene 096, pp. 13–16 'Sutafu' 'Executive meeting' Dae reveals Raki survived due to embedded arm.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 110, pp. 77–78 Dae gets permission to revive an old project. Arm to be used to resurrect three dead No. 1 warriors.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 110, pp. 85–87 'Mutiny' ='Breakout' = One of the Twin Trainees breaks into Raki's prison cell.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, pp. 36–37 She then attacks Raki with tentacles. As other trainees watch, Raki leaps outside and grabs another trainee's sword. He deflects the Twin's attacks. Then her sister joins the attack.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 115, pp. 41–43 But he stops the fight and explains who he is. Another trainee explains they are fleeing Organization.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 115, pp. 46–49 While the Twins aid the Claymore rebels, Raki takes over the protection of trainees.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 115, p. 57 ='Rafutera' = Raki later rescues Rafutera from her guard escort. Raki fights off other guards as the trainees regenerate Rafutera.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 118, p. 145 ='Familar faces' = During the battle at Organization Headquarters, Deneve reassures Miria that Clare is "resting" in Rabona.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 625 Later, after attacking a Yoma Energy apparition of Priscilla, Deneve admits that Clare is trapped with Priscilla.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, p. 701 Raki and the trainees approach the warriors. The former members of the Paburo Hunt recognize him. He tells the warriors that he was the boy who accompanied Clare seven years ago.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 704–705 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Human Category:Doga Mission Category:Egon Mission Category:Strah Mission Category:Shire Mission Category:Operation Rabona Category:Gonahl Hunt